


He's gone

by Laevateinn



Series: He's gone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dean is in shock, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post 12x23, The brothers have just lost Mary and Cas, coda 12x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Cas… Cas was gone. His mom was gone and Cas was gone. How could everything have turned south that fast ?He felt his eyes roam over the body of his best friend. For what exactly ? Was he hoping to see him twitch ? Yeah. That was it. Cas couldn't be dead. It was Cas after all.Dean's thoughts following Cas death.





	He's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all !  
> I just recently watched the 12x23, and even though I knew Cas was going to die (and come back in s13)… That was not okay. First they killed off Eileen as if she was just another monster victim and not a loved character, then they just... kill everybody else. I was kinda upset with Rowena's death, surprisingly...  
> Anyway, writing this was a way for me to cope with that episode. Let me know what you think of it !

Cas… Cas was gone. His mom was gone and Cas was gone. How could everything have turned south that fast ?

He felt his eyes roam over the body of his best friend. For what exactly ? Was he hoping to see him twitch ? Yeah. That was it. Cas couldn’t be dead. It was Cas after all. Right. Right ? He was going to open his eyes in a few seconds, tilt his head slightly and frown at Dean. Then he was going to say “Hello, Dean” as he did a million times already. He was going to do that, because he wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. Not Cas. Not _again_.

Dean’s eyes came back onthe angel’s face. He looked almost peaceful, for once. But after all, people who are sleeping also look like this right ? All their worries, tucked away for a while. Because Cas was sleeping, not dead. He was going to wake up soon. And Dean would look into his blue eyes and tell him he’s a dumbass for taking so many risks.

“Come on Cas. Open your eyes. Please.”, he whispered.

But Cas wasn’t moving. His chest wasn’t going up and down… But that was normal right ? He was an angel. _Angels don’t need to breathe, Dean._ So he put his hand on his friend’s arm, and shook slightly. Surely that would wake him up.

It didn’t. Cas was still not responding. Dean shook harder. Still nothing. Getting desperate, the hunter reached for his friend’s chin, turning his face towards him. He slapped his cheek with his right hand, while his left was still clutching Cas’ arm. Nothing

Dean lowered himself until their foreheads were touching, and whispered a single prayer.

“You can’t do that to us. To me. I _need_ you, Castiel. _Please_.”

Castiel still didn’t move. This was useless. _He’s gone_ , a voice said in his head. Dean fell back on his knees next to Cas’ hand. _He’s gone._

He didn’t hear Sam coming the first time, tears in his eyes, nor the second. He didn’t hear Sam saying the Nephilim, all grown up, had vanished.

Dean didn’t see the sun rising. He just stayed, kneeling in the sand, staring at Castiel’s body. His unmoving body -not vessel-, framed by a pair of broken wings.

He kneeled there on this hateful shore, for hours on end, way past the sunrise. He stayed there, waiting for a miracle that never happened.

Cas was gone.


End file.
